Presently the reverse link signal processors of a wireless telephone communication system such as a cell site or a microcell require a separate radio transceiver for each transmission channel in service. In a cell site serving up to 30 channels, 30 individual transceivers are required. These transceivers, designated radio channel units (RCUs), are individually expensive and represent a major portion of the cell site or microcell cost. Common equipment serving a plurality of channels at RF levels may be shared to reduce cost, but separate receiving equipment is required at the IF level for each channel.